


Can't Say No to Nana

by BookHaven



Series: Stony Trope Party [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Closeted Steve, Crossdressing Tony, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookHaven/pseuds/BookHaven
Summary: Steve is still in the closet with his family and they’re expecting him to bring his “girlfriend” to the wedding. And while he is always the man with the plan, Tony is not going to like this particular one.Crossdressing + Wedding fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my Stony Trope Party! It's been several years since I've written something for fun and not for a grade (like 8 years). So if there any mistakes or anything that I can improve, kindly let me know and I'll gladly fix it!

“Nice dress” Bucky smirked.

“Fuck you Barnes. I know I’m gorgeous, but you should stop eye raping me before my knucklehead of a boyfriend decides he doesn’t really need his best friend anymore”

“I still can’t believe you agreed to this inane sham of his”

_I’m still trying to process it myself_

Tony looked at his reflection in the mirror. The dark red velvet evening gown was sleeveless with a high collar. There was a small bust comprised solely from a padded push-up bra and fake sticky boobs. Whatever curves he had was formed by a female torture device meant to suffocate him, also known as a corset. He’s pretty sure he lost a lung in the process of putting it on. A black shawl was draped over his shoulders in an attempt to hide its broadness as best it could. The dress was floor length, hiding his flats. Because, while he may have agreed to this ridiculous farce, there was not a chance in all seven circles of hell that he was going to wear heels, not even for Steve. The hair extensions looked surprisingly real and not as mind-numbly itchy as the original wig that Steve had bought. And then, Tony looked at his face and the lack of facial hair that he would deny weeping over as he shaved it clean. (It took him months for him to groom to perfection dammit!)

All in all, it was pretty convincing. If anything, Tony looked a bit more broad and angular than the average female. There was a knock at the door, signaling Steve’s arrival. 

_It’s Showtime and Steve had better be fucking grateful._

\---

“You want me to what now?”

Steve took another breath and paused, face contorted as if the second time around was more painful than the first. “My cousin’s wedding is this weekend and you know how my family doesn’t know that I’m gay yet and they’ve been pushing me to bring my girlfriend who’s obviously not a girl because he’s you and I’m just not ready to come out yet so could you please, please, _please_ , dress up as a girl, just this once for this stupid wedding”.

Tony stared and blinked at Steve. Once. Then twice. 

And then slowly stood up from his couch and started to walk away. But before he could take two steps, Steve snapped out and grabbed his wrist. His eyes seeking Tony’s, silently begging.

“Tony”, Steve pleaded. “I know this is ridiculous. I know this is a fucking bat shit crazy plan.”

“Language” Tony responded mildly. Steve let out a huff of laughter.

“And I know I’ve been asking for a lot and you’ve been _so_ good to me. So incredibly patient. But I just, I can’t yet. I’m just…” Steve let his eyes drop to their hands and the silence took over the room.

“Look, I know that this isn’t easy for you and I know that you’ve been trying for me. I do. And I can wait for you because I love you. What I don’t understand is why the need for the whole charade. Can’t you just go to the wedding stag?”

Steve closed his eyes, let out a sigh and said, “That was plan A but then Nana eavesdropped on Bucky and I talking about you and found out about how I’ve been in a committed relationship for months and have yet to introduce my “girl” to her. And then told my entire extended family, including my second cousins-in-laws, thrice removed, and got them all on my case about bringing you to the wedding. She even went as far as faking a terminal illness, saying how her dying wish is to meet the love of my life before she moves on. She was being as manipulative as Betty White in The Proposal. And it’s _Nana_ , I couldn’t tell her no”.

Tony took in his boyfriend’s countenance, the stiffness in his spine and the defeated slump in his shoulders. And even though he’s Atheist, Tony sent a silent prayer to all the deities and their brother for what he was going to say next.

“I better be the Ryan Reynolds in this relationship” Steve’s head shot up, his clear blue eyes wide with hope and Tony was reminded of how utterly _helpless_ he was against that look. “And I want you in bed for a full 24 hours in return. Naked the entire time. You are not allowed to leave unless you need to use the bathroom. You can eat food in bed and no need for a shower because you’ll just get dirty again”. Tony contemplated that last thought. “Unless it’s for shower sex, because yes”.

A slow and warm smile stretched across Steve’s face. He stood and encircled his arms around Tony’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Tony felt Steve’s lips brush across the skin of his neck as he whispered “thank you” and then squeezed him tighter. And Tony knew that he would do anything for Steve if he could keep moments like this.

\---

The wedding was small, a backyard wedding at Steve’s Nana. There was about fifty or so guests making it a quiet and intimate affair, meaning less people who could potentially recognize him. Out of everyone, only Steve and Barnes knew that he was missing a few key body parts. But that was also a significant downside.

“Stevie, come over here with your girl”.

“Steve, bring your gal over here. Why have you been hiding this dark beauty from us?”

“Oh you must be Steven’s girlfriend! It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

“Steven Grant Rogers, I can’t believe we’re just now meeting Natasha. You sir, are in big trouble. I don’t know how you put up with this boy Tasha. Can I call you Tasha?”

Every single one of Steve’s relatives and their unborn child wanted to talk to the elusive “Natasha Carbonell” who stole their Stevie’s heart and there was nowhere to escape and hide. Tony scanned the backyard, trying to rein in his misery. There wasn’t even an open bar to help him numb the migraine that he could feel traveling to his eye sockets. Currently, Tony was being held captive by Steve’s Nana. And he was right. You really can’t say no to her.

“Oh darling, I’ve heard so much from you from my Steven. It’s so nice to put a face to all the stories and darling you have such a pretty face. Come here let’s take a picture together. Come on and scoot in a closer sweetie, I won’t bite”.

Tony’s strained a smile for the camera. Nana was full of life that it was hard to believe anyone would fall for her terminal illness act. And poured out so much love, it was hard not to return it, much like Steve actually. But that made it all the more harder to lie to someone who looked at you as if you were giving her the sun. 

“Oh you look so absolutely precious in the picture! You and Steven are going to have such adorable babies, I can feel it. Nana is never wrong about these things you know”, Nana winked and gave him a not so subtle nudge with her elbow as Tony choked on his water. 

“Oh Nana, I don’t…We haven’t…I...um”, Tony stammered.

“I mean of course you two have to get married first, we can’t forget about that step. I think an early fall wedding is such a beautiful time for a wedding. Not too hot and not too cold either. Early September should work. That gives six months to prepare. Cutting it a little close, but don’t you worry about a little thing, your Nana will take care of everything” Nana reached out and grabbed his hand and stared at him with the very same blue eyes Steve uses on him. “Well, now I know where he gets it from”, Tony thought faintly.

“Six…what?...We’ve only…” Tony struggled to compose his words. 

“You see my health has been failing me these past few years and I don’t know how I can leave this world peacefully if I don’t get to see my favorite grandson find his happiness. It would just break my heart”, Nana raised her right hand and clutched her heart while leaning into Tony’s side. “Please help me fulfill this one last wish of mine”.

“I…uh…uhhh”, He was Tony Stark dammit! Linguistics is his ultimate specialty. And this sixty-something year old matron with Steve’s goddamn blue eyes has driven his brain to a screeching halt.

“I’m sorry Nana, but may I cut in?” Tony turned his head to meet the eyes of one James Buchanan Barnes. “A pretty gal like this shouldn’t be standing on the sidelines when she could be out dancing” The asshole had the audacity to wink at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Tony could feel the gleeful amusement radiating off him and he has no doubt that the little shit overheard all the plans Nana has for her favorite grandson.

“Would you do me the honor, _Natasha_?”

“It would be my pleasure”, Tony replied blandly, hoping Nana wouldn’t be able to detect the underlying sarcasm. The cheeky bastard pulled Tony out on the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the backyard, placed his right hand on the small of his back, and held Tony’s hand with his other.

“Move your hand any lower and I’ll have Romanoff kill you in your sleep”, Tony hissed under his breath. Bucky merely raised his eyebrow at him in defiance. Maybe he should’ve worn the heels after all. At least he would’ve been able to drive a hole through his foot.

“Hey, you should be calling me your all mighty savior and gracious hero. I know how Nana can get when she wants something. Well-meaning old coot, but has banana balls for brains”.

“Not sure if Steve would approve of you saying his grandma has banana balls for brains”

“His words not mine. Speaking of the human Dorito, where is he? Shouldn’t he be your knight in shining armor right now?”

“Look to your left, the two wall decorations haven’t left their corner since the best man speech”. And sure enough, there was Steve, looking like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. Tony locked eyes with him over Barnes’s shoulder. He could read the desire on his face, to sweep Tony away from Barnes and be the one holding him. The same look Tony knew was mirrored on his own face. But he also saw the anchor that was chaining him from moving. Said anchor came in the shape of Joseph Rogers, looking to all the world, severe and disapproving. 

“You know Steve is like a brother to me. And I love him. But I have to wonder how you are okay with going to such lengths because the dumbass is afraid. Figured you would be more upset having to go around lying and hiding like this”. Tony let Barnes’s words settle before replying.

“I should be. I’m not particularly fond of lying to old ladies or to the family of the person I may or may not commit the rest of my life to. Especially, considering I will have to interact with them again eventually”.

“I hear a ‘but’ somewhere in there”.

“But, I get it. I really do” And he did. Even with all the progress the LGBQT community has made, there will always be this fear that the people who matter most to you will start treating you differently. And while most of Steve’s family may not outright shun him, the relationship between each other won’t be quite the same. Fear of the unknown, fear of change, it can be crippling. But the biggest deterrent was the one standing next to Steve. Tony could see the shadows of brown behind Joseph Roger’s blue eyes, the same grim lines around his mouth and eyes, the tense clench of his fist. Steve’s Joseph was Tony’s Howard. Both are a drunken waste of space and inept fathers. And yet, even though they don’t deserve it, we still care. Because it doesn’t matter how horrible they are, how unworthy they are to be called fathers. We still see them as our fathers. And a son will always want to seek the approval of his father. Want to be their source of pride, not failure. In a way, Tony lucked out in the end. Howard died before Tony could say anything. 

But what he also knows, is the dozens of drafts Steve has written, trying to piece the right words together for when he is ready. Tony knows about Steve reaching out to different online support groups for advice because let’s face it, Tony’s advice would most likely lead him down the rabbit hole to an even more fucked up version of Wonderland. And Tony can still hear the countless hours of Steve practicing what he would say to his family, while Steve thought Tony was asleep. So he can wait. Because he knows that Steve will follow through when he’s ready. And Tony is ready to help piece Steve back together for the inevitable fall. 

\---

“Steve, could you be a dear and help me refill the water and juice jugs?” Steve couldn’t help the sigh of relief to be finally free of his father’s side. 

“Yes ma, I’ll do it right away” And Steve followed his mother inside the house away from his father’s suffocating presence. 

As he poured he drinks, he watched Tony and Bucky from the kitchen window. He could see their mouths moving in what was most likely childish bickering. Steve noticed how almost everyone was watching them too and he couldn’t blame them. There was something magnetic about Tony that drew people in, that made Steve love him. 

“You know sweetheart, I’m not really sure if I should be offended or amused that you would rather have your boyfriend cross-dress than to tell your mother you like boys” Steve’s hand slipped and he spilled some water across the table top. His heart stuttered to a standstill only to restart at a brutal pace. He focused on wiping up the water, trying to buy him time to come up with a response.

“Your sketchbooks” His Ma clarified. “You left them open one day. And I’m your mother, I could tell there was something more in the way you drew him” Steve stiffened in alarm, only to remind himself that his _other_ sketchbook is hidden in the floor safe in his closet under a basket of dirty laundry. There was no way he was going to have that conversation with his mother if she saw those pictures. 

“Ah, I see”, Was his ineloquent rely. Steve felt his ma’s hand on his arm and looked down at her.

“Whatever reasons you had for not saying anything, they don’t matter right now. What matters is that I love you and I love that that boy makes you happy”. Steve could feel his eyes sting with tears. For so long Steve had imagined this moment. Imagined the unconditional support that his mother would give him. But there was always this dark thought in the back of his mind, the 'what if I’m wrong and everything gets shot to hell' that held him back. 

“Steve, I’m going to be honest. Your father, he’s not going to like this” At that, Steve didn’t have any words to say so he simply nodded. After all, this was nothing he didn’t already know. “But Steve, your father doesn’t make you happy. But that boy over there, he does. And you should go for things that make you happy, you deserve it. And when the time comes, I’ll be standing in your corner. This I promise you”. 

His Ma embraced him in a tight hug after giving him a watery smile. And even though he knows things are going to get rough, right now in his mother’s arms, everything felt like it was going to be okay. His Ma pulled away and jabbed him in the chest with her finger. 

“Now go get your boy” Steve laughed and gave her another hug.

“Thank you Ma”.

\---

Steve scanned the backyard for Tony’s signature color but couldn’t find him in the crowd of friends and family. He managed to pick out Bucky in the mess of people who pointed to the front of the house. Giving him a two-fingered salute, Steve went out in search of his boyfriend. It didn’t take him long to find him on the front porch, head tilted towards the night sky.

“My Ma knows” Tony didn’t move from his spot, leaning against the wooden post of the front porch, as Steve joined him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Tony relaxed and leaned into his all consuming warmth”.

“Does she now?”

“She found my sketchbooks and put one and two together”. 

“Please tell me she saw your PG sketchbook. I rather not have her thinking I corrupted her son. I mean, it’s true, but that doesn’t mean I want her to know that” Tony could feel the ripples of silent laughter through his back.

“Don’t worry, your innocence is intact”, Steve said wryly. “I have enough brain cells to keep those sketches under lock and key”.

“Hey, it would have been a non-issue if you didn’t want to draw me like one of your French girls” Steve propped his head on Tony’s shoulder and planted a trail of soft kisses from his neck to his ear.

“Don’t deny that you didn’t enjoy it” Tony let out a slight shiver as flashes of memory came flooding back. Steve’s gaze, heavy with lust as he took in every curve of Tony’s body. The way his tongue would sweep across his pink soft lips whenever Steve had a particularly dirty thought. It made Tony feel desirable and he enjoyed it a whole damn lot. 

After a while, they settled into a comfortable silence, slowly swaying to the faint music from the backyard. But then Steve stilled and intertwined his fingers between Tony’s.

“I think. I think I’m ready to tell them”. Tony could feel a small bubble of hope grow inside him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. My Ma, she already knows. Even though I had a feeling she would be okay with us, actual confirmation from her, it feels so much different, it feels good”.

“And your dad?”

“My dad…telling him now or waiting to tell him, it’s not…it’s not going to affect his reaction. I think I finally accepted that. And I can’t hijack his brain and change that”. Steve gently cradled Tony’s chin with his hand and tilted his head to face him. 

“But waiting will affect our relationship and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt you because I was a coward”. Tony reached up and clasped the hand holding his chin, leaning his forehead to rest on Steve’s. “As for the rest of them, I’m not in a committed relationship with them, I’m in a relationship with you, so unless they want to date me, their words don’t matter”.

“Considering that’s called incest and is illegal in all fifty states, I think we’re safe” 

“Shut up, I’m trying to pour my heart out here”. Tony let out a bark of laughter and couldn’t hold back the wide grin on his face. He didn’t want to try. Steve rewarded him with a smile of his own.

“Do me a favor and wait until after the wedding before you go announcing anything. Your cousin has been shooting me death rays with her eyes the moment I walked in and I don’t want to set off a bridezilla on my ass. I like my ass”.

“That’s because you’ve been stealing all the attention from everyone on her special day. If it makes you feel any better, she’s not fond of me either for bringing you. And I like your ass too”. And to prove it, Steve groped Tony’s ass and squeezed, delighting in the small yelp he elicited from his boyfriend. 

“Just for that, you are going to be the one who’ll break the news to Nana that I can’t give her a great-grandbaby as there is a distinct lack of a uterus in the relationship”.

“Oh god, Nana. She’s not going to handle that very well. I mean I’m sure she’ll love any child of ours regardless of whether or it’s biologically related”

Tony cut of his verbal tangent, “There’s going to be children in our future?” A pink flush traveled down Steve’s cheeks to his neck as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

“I would like to think that there will be”, Steve said quietly. Tony couldn’t help but pull Steve’s head down by his neck and kiss him, smiling through the kiss. Raking his hands through his soft blonde hair and tugging until Steve gasped and opened his mouth so Tony could deepen the kiss. But before he could take it any further, a shrill voice sliced through the moment.

“Natasha dear! Where are you? They’re about to do the bouquet toss”. Steve quickly pulled away and attempted to straighten his hair just as Nana turned the corner. “Oh there you are sweetie. Steven, stop monopolizing Natasha, you get to have her whenever you want. Come Natasha, you have to participate in the bouquet toss. I’ll help you fight off all those hags from stealing your bouquet”. Nana took Tony’s hand and proceeded to drag her back to the reception.

“Oh Nana, that’s a sweet gesture, but, I…” Tony flailed, trying to come up with a reasonable escape. He turned back to Steve and hissed, “Steve, help me! Do something!” But the smug bastard merely stood there and smiled.

“I am. You’re the one who wants to protect your ass. Upsetting Nana would cause a huge commotion. Best, to just go along with her”. Tony narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in a grim line, only for a diabolical expression to replace it seconds later, causing an uneasy feeling to swell in Steve’s stomach.

“You know Nana, I was talking to Steve about your wonderful plans for our wedding and how excited I was but Stevie here told me that he just doesn’t believe in marriage. Said it’s nothing more than a government mechanism to control relationships and a worthless court document and that we don’t need it”, Tony said despondently, reaching up as if he were wiping away his tears. 

The effect was immediate. Nana whipped her head back to face Steve, who was struck frozen in panic. The rest of the guests rushed their way to the front porch at the sound of Nana’s piercing scream. Steve’s uncles struggled to haul Nana off Steve, who was pounding on his chest in hysterical tears. Only for the bride to throw herself onto Steve for ruining her wedding. Bucky and Tony stood behind the crowd laughing their asses off as Steve tried to console Nana and fend off his cousin. Nana was only able to calm down after Steve promised her that there would be a wedding, just not in six months. After all, you can’t say no to Nana.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. To be honest, I'm not completely happy with how it turned out and debated on whether or not I should post it but since I already spent the time on it I was like fuck it, no one knows who I am on here anyways ^_^'


End file.
